Historia Interaktywna
PROJEKT POD OFICJALNYM PATRONATEM GARDENA ~ Garden Zadzwoń już teraz! ---- Witam ! Jeśli jesteście na tej wiki przynajmniej od początku tego roku, to zapewne wiecie o istnieniu past interaktywnych, które zostały tu zapoczątkowane przez świętej pamięci Pana Cube'a . No, a przynajmniej KIEDYŚ coś takiego było na wiki, gdyż po wakacyjnym restarcie wszystkie zniknęły wraz z trollpastami. A były to min. : Historia Wspólnie Opowiadana (moja ulubiona) Historia Wybrana I wiele innych. Wszystkie bardzo mi się spodobały i miałem przy nich ogromny wkład, więc postanowiłem je odrodzić :). Admini, spokojnie, zamierzam trzymać tu balans między humorem a strachem, więc zamiast kasować, zabezpieczajcie stronę, żeby byle ipki jej nie psuły. Co do moich planów dotyczących powrotu tego typu past pisałem już o tym na moim blogu, lecz czekałem tydzień z hakiem i nikt nic nie dopisał na ten temat. A zapewniam, że będę tej pasty pilnował, usuwał lub zmieniał niewłaściwe treści, a w krytycznym wypadku sam będę rozwijał pastę. Mam więc nadzieję, że taki powrót się wam spodoba, a w szczególności naszym adminom, biurokratom i moderatorom :). A teraz zasady: 1. Nie psujemy i nie niszczymy pasty na wszelakie sposoby. 2. Ogarniamy się z treścią podpisów i ortografią, bo historia ta ma utrzymać jak i balans, jak i sens. 3. Gra polega na dopisywaniu strony i swojego nicku w nawiasie, i pod tym jakichś akcji, które można wykonać, a następnie numer strony, do której trzeba przejść. Oto przykład : W oddali dostrzegasz mężczyznę w dresie, lecz nie wiesz, czy jest on wrogo nastawiony. podchodzisz (numer strony) Omijasz go (numer strony) W nawiasie dopisujemy numer strony, żeby nie było :). Jeśli jednak dana strona nie istnieje, dopisujemy również jni (skrót od Jeszcze Nie Istnieje). Jeśli dalej macie jakieś pytania, piszcie w komentarzach pod pastą. Tak więc gotowi ? No to Let's go Strona Start (Hobbit100) Jesteś obywatelem Polski, a dokładniej Warszawy. Prowadzisz normalne życie, ale tylko do czasu, gdy począłeś widzieć jakieś dziwne rzeczy, rzeczy, których nie potrafisz opisać, czyli min. sylwetki postaci na drzewach i dachach niskich budynków, czy cień poruszający się za tobą, gdy przechodzisz przez zaułek. Pewnego wieczoru wracając do domu, już chciałeś otworzyć drzwi, gdy nagle ktoś cię zaatakował od tyłu chloroformem i straciłeś przytomność. Przechodzisz automatycznie na stronę 1. Strona 1 (Hobbit100) Budzisz się w ciemnej, ciasnej i obłożonej zniszczonym kamieniem celi. Jedynym źródłem światła jest mała lampka na suficie, dzięki czemu dostrzegasz na środku pomieszczenia talerz z dziwnie wyglądającą zupą. Dostrzegasz też zamknięte drzwi ze stali z małym pancernym okienkiem, przez które nic nie widać. Ty sam zaś ubrany jesteś w pomarańczowy dres więzienny. Aż się głowisz nad pytaniem - Co ja tu do cholery robię ! W każdym razie musisz się jakoś stąd wydostać. *Czekasz (2) *Jesz zupę (3) *Bierzesz a następnie rozbijasz lampkę, by mieć coś, jako broń (4) *Wylewasz zupę, a następnie bierzesz talerz jako broń (5) *Wylewasz zupę pod drzwi (6) *Rozbijasz lampkę, by w całym pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok (7) Strona 2 (Hobbit100) Postanawiasz czekać na to, aż coś się stanie. Po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie przez drzwi wchodzi strażnik w zielonym mundurze i hełmie. *Czekasz, aż coś zrobi (8) *Rozmawiasz z nim (9) *Atakujesz go (10) *Mijasz go (11) *Odbierasz mu pałkę policyjną, którą ma za pasem (12) Strona 3 (Hobbit100) Jesteś głodny, a jako iż nic nie masz oprócz zupy, zabierasz się do jedzenia. Ledwo jednak ją tykasz, a już myślisz, że to zły pomysł, gdyż składniki prawdopodobnie były dobierane na odwal się, a i tak były przeterminowane. Niedobrze ci. *Jesz ją dalej (13) *Przestajesz jeść (2) *Wylewasz zupę (6) *Tłuczesz talerz (5) Strona 4 (Hobbit100) Zaniepokojony o swoje bezpieczeństwo jednym machnięciem pięści zbijasz żarówkę i ją bierzesz jako prowizoryczną broń, przez co w celi zapada ciemność, po czym czekasz. W końcu do pokoju wchodzi strażnik w zielonym ubraniu i hełmie. *Atakujesz go (22) *Nie ruszasz się w nadziei, że w tych ciemnościach cię nie zobaczy (14) *Korzystasz z jego nieuwagi i wywijasz się z celi (11) Strona 5 (Hobbit100) Wylewasz zupę, a następnie bierzesz talerz, żeby w razie niebezpieczeństwa mieć się czym bronić. Czekasz więc nieokreślony czas, aż do pokoju wchodzi strażnik w zielonym ubraniu i hełmie. *Rozbijasz mu talerz na głowie (15) *Wymijasz go (11) *Odkładasz talerz i rozpoczynasz negocjacje (9) Strona 6 (Hobbit100) Zupa wygląda obrzydliwie, więc bez żalu wylewasz ją pod drzwi. Czekasz więc na to, aż coś się stanie, gdyż nie masz w tej celi nic do roboty, aż w końcu do pomieszczenia wchodzi strażnik w zielonym ubraniu, który ślizga się na kałuży zupy i mimo posiadania hełmu upada i rozbija sobie czaszkę. Właśnie zabiłeś człowieka ! *Przeszukujesz ciało (16) *Wychodzisz z pomieszczenia (17) Strona 7 (Hobbit100) Nie wiedząc, co się za chwilę stanie, rozbijasz żarówkę sprawnym machnięciem pięścią, przez co w pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok. Czekasz więc niepewny w tej ciemnicy, aż w końcu drzwi otwierają się i dostrzegasz w nich strażnika w zielonym ubraniu i hełmie. *Kryjesz się w ciemnościach (18) *Wymijasz go (11) *Starasz się go nastraszyć (19) Strona 8 (Hobbit100)Kategoria:Opowiadania Postanawiasz się nie ruszać, oddając się tym samym na łaskę strażnika. Ten zaś tylko się tobie przygląda i mówi "Za mną śmieciu !", po czym wyciąga kajdanki. *Wściekasz się i go atakujesz (10) *Pytasz go, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi (9) *Posłusznie dajesz się zakuć (20) *Wymijasz go (11) Strona 9 (Hobbit100) Powoli podchodzisz do strażnika i pytasz "Czy wie pan, co ja tu robię ?", lecz zamiast odpowiedzi strażnik cię popycha mówiąc "Milcz szczylu !". *Kontratakujesz (10) *Zdajesz się na jego łaskę (8) *Odbierasz mu pałkę policyjną, którą ma za pasem (12) *Wymijasz go (11) Strona 10 (Hobbit100) Chcąc ocalić skórę, kopiesz strażnika w czuły punkt, po czym ten się zwija z bólu. *Dobijasz go (21) *Zostawiasz go na pastwę losu (11) Strona 11 (Hobbit100) Jakimś cudem wymijasz strażnika i zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą wbiegasz na kamienny korytarz pełen cel, tyle że z kratami zamiast pancernych drzwi. Znajdujesz się teraz na rozwidleniu i mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła dobrze widzisz to, co cię otacza. Korytarz jednak ma parę odnóg. *Idziesz prosto (47jni) *Idziesz w lewo (23jni) *Idziesz w prawo (24jni) *Przeszukujesz inne cele (25jni) Strona 12 (Hobbit100) Czując, że strażnik nie ma według ciebie dobrych zamiarów, zręcznym ruchem wyciągasz mu zza pasa pałkę policyjną. Gdzie chcesz uderzyć ? *W głowę (26) *W brzuch (27) *W rękę (28) *W nogę (29) *W krocze (10) *Zmieniasz zdanie i uciekasz (11) Strona 13 (Hobbit100)Kategoria:GryKategoria:Opowiadania Jesteś głodny, więc mimo, iż zupa jest co najwyżej do wyrzucenia, wcinasz ją dalej. W końcu czujesz, jak twój ostatni "prawdziwy" posiłek podchodzi ci do gardła. *Połykasz "te pyszności" (30jni) *Wydalasz (31jni) *Wstrzymujesz się z wydalaniem (32jni) Strona 14 (Misko02) Siedzisz w ciemności, jednak strażnik włącza latarkę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Boisz się, że zaraz cię znajdzie. Co robisz? *Atakujesz go (22) *Siedzisz dalej (18) *Próbujesz czmychnąć (11) Strona 15 (Hobbit100) Nie wiedząc co robić, rozbijasz strażnikowi talerz na głowie, jednak ten z racji posiadania hełmu tylko się lekko zawahał. *Atakujesz go (10) *Wyjmujesz jego pałkę policyjną (12) *Dobijasz go odłamkami talerza (34jni) *Przebiegasz koło niego (11) Strona 16 (Misko02) Przeszukujesz ciało nieboszczyka. Okazuje się, że ma on klucze do kajdanek, pistolet, kartę magnetyczną, pałkę oraz mundur z hełmem (to oczywiste). *Bierzesz pistolet i idziesz zabić wszystkich strażników (37jni) *Przebierasz się za strażnika (38jni) *Wychodzisz spokojnie z celi (17) * Bierzesz kartę i wychodzisz (48jni) Strona 17 (TheGardenPL) Postanowiłeś stąd wyjść. Znajdujesz się teraz na rozwidleniu i mimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła dobrze widzisz to, co cię otacza. Korytarz ten jest pełen cel i ma parę odnóg. *Idziesz prosto (47jni) *Idziesz w lewo (23) *Idziesz w prawo (24) *Przeszukujesz inne cele (25) Strona 18 (TheGardenPL) Kryjesz się w ciemnościach, jednak strażnik wyjmuje latarkę i oświeca otoczenie, dzięki czemu cię znajduje. Wyjmuje pałkę i bez ostrzeżenia tłucze cie nią do nieprzytomności. *Automatycznie przechodzisz na stronę 39 Strona 19 (TheGardenPL) Próbujesz przestraszyć strażnika, i, o dziwo, wyskakując z tych ciemności, nieźle go przestraszyłeś! Nagle strażnik pada na ziemię trzymając się za klatkę piersiową, i po chwili przestaje oddychać. Okazuje się, że zmarł na zawał. I nie dziwne, bo wyglądał na 50 lat. *Wychodzisz z pomieszczenia (17) *Przeszukujesz jego ciało (16) Strona 20 (TheGardenPL) Idziesz skuty za strażnikiem, dochodzicie do końca korytarza i stajecie przed żelaznymi drzwiami. Strażnik je otwiera i widzisz zwłoki powieszone na hakach jak świnie w masarni. *Atakujesz strażnika szybkim strzałem ze skutych pięści w czułe miejsce (40jni) *Kradniesz mu pałkę i zabijasz drania (a przynajmniej usiłujesz) (41jni) * Pytasz, co tu się stało (42jni) * Odbiegasz od niego (43jni) * Nic nie mówisz, tylko podchodzisz do tej rzeźni i nabijasz się na jeden z haków (umierasz, więc idziesz automatycznie na stronę śmierci) Strona 21 (Misko02) Jego (wpierw wyjętą) pałką policyjną uderzasz go w brzuch, głowę i krocze, aż w końcu wykrwawia się. Patrzysz na swoje ręce, uświadamiając sobie, że on nie żyje. Co robisz? *Przeszukujesz jego ciało (16) *Wychodzisz z pomieszczenia (17) Strona 22 (Hobbit100) Chwytasz zbitą żarówkę i w akcie samoobrony wyskakujesz z ciemności, po czym podrzynasz zaskoczonemu strażnikowi gardło od przodu. Ten wykrwawia się w parę sekund. Właśnie zabiłeś człowieka ! * Przeszukujesz go (16) * Wychodzisz z celi (17) Strona 23 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś iść w lewo. Po parunastu metrach natykasz się na drzwi podpisane jako "pokój ochrony". Czy na pewno chcesz tu wejść ? * Tak (49jni) * Nie (17) Strona 24 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś iść w prawo. Po parunastu metrach natykasz się na drzwi podpisane jako "zbrojownia". Czy chcesz tu wejść ? * Tak (50jni) * Nie (17) Strona 25 (Hobbit100) Postanowiłeś przeszukać cele rozmieszczone po korytarzu. Przez kraty niektórych z nich dostrzegasz 2-metrowego psychola w kaftanie, pozbawionego kończyn żywego trupa rodem z Painkillera, oraz jakąś dziewczynę wyglądającą na prostytutkę, która jest tak chuda, że widzisz jej kości. "Jezus Maria, co oni zrobili tym ludziom ?" - myślisz sobie. Drzwi każdej z cel są zamknięte, lecz przypominasz sobie, że przy strażniku widziałeś jakąś kartę dostępu. Cele są właśnie na kartę, więc... Wracasz po kartę do i uwalniasz... a) - Psychola (51jni) b) - Żywego trupa (52jni) c) - Prostytutkę (53jni) Zmieniasz zdanie (17) Strona 26 (Misko02) Uderzasz go w głowę, ale jako, że ma kask, to niestety prawie nic nie poczuł. Wkurzył się, gdzie więc teraz chcesz go uderzyć? * W brzuch (27) * W rękę (28) * W nogę (29) * W krocze (10) * Zmieniasz zdanie i uciekasz (11) Strona 27 (Hobbit100) Musiałeś walnąć mocno, gdyż strażnikowi musiało się zrobić niedobrze - chwycił się za brzuch i wydalił swój obiad na twe stopy. Fuj ! Po chwili zresztą padł martwy. Czyściś buty o jego ciało i... Przeszukujesz go (16) Wychodzisz stąd (17) Strona 28 (Hobbit100) Uderzasz pałką w rękę strażnika - ten jęknął - uderzasz w drugą - ten zaczął wrzeszczeć. Kończysz jego męki ciosem w nieosłoniętą część głowy - twarz. O dziwo taki sadyzm ci się spodobał. Martwiąc się o siebie wychodzisz z celi, gdzie natykasz się na innego strażnika, który przyszedł z lewej strony ciemnego korytarza, a który to musiał usłyszeć wrzaski twojej ofiary. Ten trzyma cię na muszce pałką policyjną i grozi ci - "Jak się wydostałeś gnido ?!". Co mu odpowiadasz ? "A gdzie maniery ?" (54jni) "Długa historia" (55jni) "Nawzajem śmierdzielu" (56jni) "Nic nic, tylko twój kolega leży martwy w celi" (57jni) Strona 29 (Hobbit100) Uderzasz pałką policyjną w nogi napastnika. Ten zaczął kuleć, ale nie upadł. Uderzasz go jeszcze raz - podziałało. Strażnik zaczął jęczeć z bólu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo ci się to spodobało. Podszedłeś więc za niego i złamałeś mu kark za pomocą pałki. Przestał wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek odgłosy. Zabiłeś człowieka ! Przeszukujesz go (16) Wychodzisz z celi (17) Strona 39 (Hobbit100) Budzisz się w jakiejś izolatce z białymi ścianami bez okien i drzwi. Nie jesteś już może skuty, jednak nie wiesz, jak stąd wyjść. Chodzisz więc po małym pokoju rozmyślając nad tym, za jakie grzechy się tu znalazłeś. Po paru minutach przez zamaskowane drzwi wchodzi dwóch strażników z paralizatorami i jakiś naukowiec w białym fartuchu. Jajo głowy mówi do ciebie " Chodź (tu twoje imię), mamy do omówienia pewną sprawę." Co odpowiadasz ? "A jaka to sprawa ?" (44jni) "Kim pan jest ?" (45jni) "Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę !" (46jni) Strona Śmierci (Hobbit100) Witamy na stronie śmierci ! Będziesz tu lądował po każdym zejściu ze świata. Po wylądowaniu tu masz 2 opcje - zrestartować przygodę lub cofnąć się do momentu, w którym zginąłeś, by móc uniknąć kosy. Mamy też dla ciebie specjalny ranking pokazujący, ile stron zaszedłeś przed śmiercią. Oto on - 3-10 - słabo 10-25 - długo nie wytrzymałeś 25-50 - Mogło być lepiej 50-75 - Przeciętniak 75-100 - nawet nawet 100-150 - Dobrze ! 150-250 - Nawet Jeff by cie nie dopadł :) Strona osiągnięć (Hobbit100) Witaj na stronie osiągnięć ! Tu możesz (W pamięci, a jakże :) zobaczyć twoje zdobyte osiągnięcia. Na dole jest ich lista. Będziesz je zdobywać, przechodząc tą grę ( Ich "poziomy" to brąz, srebro i złoto, a być może pojawi się także platyna). Będzie się ich pojawiało więcej wraz z rozwojem gry. Oto one - Początek... - Zacznij grę - brąz Pierwsza krew - Zabij strażnika - brąz Krytyk kulinarny - Weź się za zupę w celi - brąz The Small Escape - Wydostań się z celi - brąz Przywitaj się z kostuchą - Zgiń - brąz Life is very brutal - Popełnij samobójstwo - brąz